spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:900-1000/@comment-26812558-20150723143155/@comment-5956954-20150801111345
scaring someone with a weapon and dying by assault!!! sir, that is the most creative way to die i have ever heard!!! and the most likely. being sick of not scaring people, she scared a lowlife, or maybe someone with a disability that jumps easily, i don't know, but it makes sense for her death because 12 is a strange age for suicide, then of course, she started high school that time (LOLcanon) the question is who shot her? it could be one of the specimens, i have some selections. specimen 5: a reason for her is becausein the cat-dos, it says she is effective against those with mental issues or weak wills. what if that affects her as well, shown as she has a weapon, aned if we are going with the survivors are the specimens (bad ending), then it signifies she was not normal in the head, especially with a weapon of that calibur, and according to her story, she is considered mother getting angry, and so, psycho, and there you have it, she has mental issues. it is unknown if it is a gun, as you stated, rather an accidental impalment due to startling. this specimen is the most likely other than the last option. specimen 11 (indirectly) : i have 2 reasons for him. 1 reason for him is quite simple. when spooky scares someone from behind and startles them, it is plausable they were walking their dog, and the dog viciously attacked the girl to protect the owner, and so, died by omnivorus mutilation and blood loss. a second reason is she scared someone good, and gave her, you guessed it, beef candy (eww), she ate them, got sick from the infection of some sort (rabies?) and died. this theory is also likely. specimen 14 (you) : ever wonder why spooky tries to nerf you when you travel through the house, why she sends the specimens after you, and why you lose at the end no matter what? because this is her type of revenge. obviously PG and not the adult R rated revenges due to her young mind. the killing method is unknown (probably with the axe in the game), but i can guarantee it should be in the dark forest (where you get the axe) when spooky gets lost and finds a cabin where you live, and so, scares you when chopping firewood, and so, slice her apart from being startled by accident. considering specimen 5 and 7, both saying in the cat dos "mental issues or traumas", it is very very likely you were traumatised from the accidental murder of a 12 yr old girl, also explaining specimen 7 being a wall of flesh, and you only realised that trauma when going into the mansion, otherwise, you were a historian, past that traumatic event as you never got caught from the cops. this specimen (the protagonist to remind you) is the most likely, and makes the most sense, to kill spooky. any thoughts, post below :D hope i am onto something.